Melody Marks story
by motocrossgirl4079
Summary: This is an original story by ME. Its about a girl named Melody Marks and her best friend Ian Collins. the story takes place in tennessee idk if the town is real they are just trying to live a normal lives. but with a twist........rated t for stuff later.
1. Late night

Chapter 1

Our story takes place in the small town of Clarksville, Tennessee. Where Melody Marks was sitting on the bench of her window seal in her blue pajama shorts and long sleeve top. She had her song book and her pencil, working on her latest song. Melody is an 5'7 with reddish-dirty blonde curly hair, freckles on her nose and cheeks, and green eyes that change colors with her moods, and only her best friend knows exactly what each color means. She had been working on her song for about a month, and was about half way done. Once she finished the 2nd chorus, Melody grabbed her purple gibson SG, that her best friend got her 2 years ago for her 13th birthday, and tried to write the music that went with it. She had a hard time writting music when she didn't have Ian to help her.

Ian is an amazing guitar player, singer, and the most popular guy in the 10th grade. Ian is tall, strong, kind of shy, has shaggy black hair, clear sky blue eyes, has a country accent, and dresses rocker/country. As hard as that is to picture , he is just flat out hot. He had also been Melody's best friend since birth. They have alway lived right next door to eachother, and there bedroom windows are acrossed from eachother. They always hang out together in, and out, of school. All the other kids in school think that they make the cutest couple in the whole school. And they are always telling the other teens that there is nothing going on and that they are just best friends.

"Dang it, I can't think of the finguring for a G chord. Oh well, I'll just ask Ian to come over tomorrow after school and help me."

"Or you could just ask him now."

Melody jumped at the sound of Ian's voice and almost droped her guitar. "No matter how many times you do that, and as long as I have known you, I still jump every time." Ian snickered and nodded his head. Melody said," Hey, its not funny." Ian said,"Yes it is and it never gets old either. What are you doing up anyway?" Melody said" I should be asking you the same thing. Don't you have to go to shopping for your band's trip to Gatlinburg Saturday?"

"Yeah, but your comming too. So, shouldn't you be asleep too?" Ian said with a trimuphint smile. Melody said," Yeah, your probibly right but I can't sleep. This song is driving me crazy." Ian smiled and thought,' Every time she tries to write a song without me she drives herself crazy. She looks so cute when she tries.' After seeing her try to find G on her guitar, Ian said," Why don't you just wait until after school and I'll come over and help you?" Melody sighed with defeat and said," Okay I'll wait, and I'm too tired to play any more tonight anyway. But I want to finish it soon because the school talent show is comming up and I wanted to play it."

Ian said," You enter every year and always come is second place behind Kortney Jacobs. Don't you think that maby you should wait and enter next year? So that way you don't force yourself to try to write a song that will have Kortney bowing to you. You can take your time and let inspration strike you when it does."

Melody sighes and said," I see what you mean, but I don't want to go through another year of Kortney gloatinng that she is the best singer in the school. I'm so sick and tired of it and you can't say you arn't tired of it too. Bryan going around saying that "My girl is the best in the whole school. Nobody even comes close to her." Melody did her best impression of Bryan's deep voice. Ian chuckled and said," You sound just like him, and your right. I am getting tired of Bryan's stuck up adatude. Just because he is the quarter back and dating Kortney he thinks that the world revolves around him."

"Your right, and what really sucks is that I have ALL my classes with Kortney and you have Bryan in all yours." Said Melody with a hint of dread. Ian said," Not anymore. I'm getting moved up to Honors English. Apperantly the last S.A. I handed in was perfect and that I wasn't being challanged enough. So now I'm in with the nerds 4th."

Melody looked a little mad and said," I'M in honors English 4th so does that mean I'm a nerd?" Ian just looked at her and said," Maby, but I can't say anything because I'm in there. So that would make me a nerd too, and you could ruin it for me." Melody smiled," Your right, I could make it heck for you if I wanted to, so you had better be nice." Ian nodded, Melody could see that he was tired, and she was too. Melody said," Well its late, we should get to bed. And before I forget, who's 4-wheeler are we taking tomorrow?" Ian yawned and said,"Yours, mine is backfiring alot and I'm afraid I'll blow the engine before the race next weekend. " Melody nodded and said," Okay, remind me to fill it up before we leave for school." Ian said," Okay, night twinky."

"Night ding-dong, see you tomorrow." And with that, they shut their windows and went to bed.

ok people i had to update this story because i made a lot of changes and it was easier to just replace the chapters so please dont be mad at me thank you and review

motocrossgirl4079


	2. Morning

Chapter 2

At 6:15AM, Melody was woken up by one of her 17 year old brothers, Kevin, who had just gotten out of the shower. Kevin has short light brown hair, green eyes, nice body, accent, does good in school, and altogether is hot.

"Mel, mel, come on Melody, its time to get up." Melody groaned and rolled over. Kevin rolled his eyes and said," Come on Melody, if you don't get up now I'll get Nathaniel to get you up." At the sound of hearing her other, more annoying and childish, brothers name she sat up saying," I'm up, I'm up. Just don't let HIM in here." Kevin laughed and patted Melody on the head and said," Good girl, now if you want hot water you had better hurry and get your shower." Melody nodded and got up to get ready to take a shower. As Kevin was leaving Melody said," Wait, will you drop me and Ian off at the mall and pick us up?" Kevin looked at Melody with an unsure face and said," I don't know Mel. After school I've got debate and then me and Karrie were going to go to the movies and. . . "

"Please Kev, it would mean so much to me, and we don't have any other way, PLEASE." Melody walkes up to Kevin, who is 6'1 and she is 5'7, and folds her hands together and lookes up at him with big, green-blue eyes. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed with defeat and said," Alright, alright I'll drive you two to the mall just stop with the look, you know I can't say no to you when you use it." She wraped her arms around her brothers waist and said," I know, why do you think I use it." Melody giggles and skipped to her closet as Kevin rolls his eyes and leaves. She gets her robe and her Ipod and walked to her bathroom.

Melody walked in the bathroom and put her Ipod on the dock, she put on 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift, and set 'All American Girl', 'Numb', and 'Decode' to play, in that order, next. Melody locked the door and turned on the water. While she was waiting for the water to heat up, she took off her pajamas and was singing along with the song. Half was through the song someone knocked on the door and yelled,

"PLEASE STOP SINGING!! YOUR KILLING MY EARS!"

"SHUT UP NATHANIEL, I'LL SING IF I WANNA!"

"IF YOU CARE ABOUT MY HEARING YOU'LL STOP!"

"I DON'T, SO I'LL KEEP SINGING!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"I'LL DIE OF BAD SINGING IF YOU DON'T!"

"LA DE DA, LA LA DE DO, LA LA DE DAY!"

"HAAAAAA, I'M DIEING!"

Then there was a thud at the door were Nathaniel had 'died'. Melody rolled her eyes and got in the shower. She didn't sleep well the past night and her shoulders were tense. The message setting with the hot water felt so good to her.

She had been so stressed about Ian's band going to Gatlinburg, finishing her song, studying for finals, and practicing for the up comming motocross season that she hasn't had much time to relax. She reached for her faveorite shampoo, wild cherry blossom. She poped the cap and inhaled the scent, she poured a generous amount into her hand and started to messuage it into her hair, and did the same with the conditioner. After she had rinced it out of her hair, and was finishing up someone knocked at the door. It was Melody's mom, Clair.

"Melody, honey are you almost finished?" Her voice was strained since she has strep throght. Melody loved her mom dearly and hated it when she was working when she was sick. Melody smiled and said," Yeah, I'm almost finished in the shower. I'll be down in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"That will be fine honey." Melody heard her mothers foot steps as she walked down the hall.

Melody had finished her shower and was getting dresses Kevin knocked, he said," Ian is here." She said okay and started to blow dry her hair. Melody never completely blow drys her hair, she likes to leave some of it to dry on its own, it gives it a certain curl. Melody pulled the top part back, ecept for 2 curls in the front, and cliped it with a black and green rhinestone clip. She steped back to look at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a period, silk top that formed fit and had brown beads around the middle and dark denim jeans with black converse. Before she went down stairs, Melody grabbed her bookbag, cell phone, Ipod, and her keys to the house and 4-wheeler.

When Melody went downstairs and into the kitchen, the first thing she saw was Ian and Kevin making a discusted face as Nathaniel stuffed 2 pancakes into his mouth at once, which he did successfully. Nathaniel looks just like Kevin but he has longer, black hair that curles out a little at the ends.

Melody just shook her head and said," You know that you'll never get a girlfriend acting like that. No wonder you can't get a date to prom." Nathaniel shot her a mean look that said' SHUT THE HELL UP!' Melody egnored him and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk to make some cereal. Ian said," Hey Mel did you get that e-mail for the race next weekend at Nashville?"

"No I haven't checked my e-mail in 2 days. Is it just a fair race or part of the championship?"

" The kick-off to the championship, I think."

Melody nodded and turned to her mom and said," Hey mom do you think-"

" I don't want to hear a word about it. I've already paid for the hotel and had a list of things we will need. Your going, like it or not."

Melody came up behind her mom and hugged her and said," Your the best. Wait, how did you know about the race?" She turned around, smiled, and said," Ian called yesterday when you were out back on the track and told me." Melody turned around and said," Why didn't you tell me last night that there was a race?" Ian grined and threw his hands up in the air and said," I did. Remember, I said that we were going to take you 4-wheeler instead of mine because mine is backfiring and I didn't was to blow the engine before the race." Melody smiled and said," Thats right I remember now, do you think that it will be okay for the race?"Melody grabbed her bowl and sat down at the table next to Ian. Ian rubbed his forhead and said," It should be, hopefully. I was going to work on it tonight and if I can't fix it then I'm going to take it to Jake's house and let him work on it."

Melody nodded and said," I'll look at it with you and with what dad has shown me about how to fix them, we probably could fix it. And besides, remember the last time you let Jake work on your 4-wheeler?" Ian flash a sarcastic grin and said," Yup, but leaving my 18 year old ' Tim Taylor wanna be' cousin alone with power tools and a 4-wheeler wasn't a smart idea in the first place." Melody and Ian laughed. Melody said," Well we had better get going if we wanna be on time." Melody picked up her bowl and put it on the counter while Ian grabbed his backpack. Melody kissed her mom goodbye and walked out the backdoor with Ian close behind her. They headed to the barn that was behind their houses.

Melody and Ian live on six acres, each having three, and there are no other houses around for a mile. And their school was about a mile and a half away and the principle is Ian's dad, so he lets them ride their 4-wheelers to school.

Ian helped Melody open the doors to the barn. And inside the barn was a cherry-red, 150cc, Yamaha sport 4-wheeler, Ian's. And on the right was a 350cc, black with neon blue flames, Yahama sport 4-wheeler, Melody's. Seeing as how Melody is racing in the championship this year, and Ian just rides at the tracks for fun and races the faie races sometimes, she needs the bigger 4-wheeler. Melody walked over to get the gas can while Ian opened the gas cap on Melody's 4-wheeler. As Melody walked over to her 4-wheeler with the gas can, Ian said," Whos driving?"

"Who do you think?" Melody grinned as she poured in the gas.

"Can I please drive?"

"My 4-wheeler, I drive."

"PLEASE?"

"Tell you what, I'll let you drive on the way home if you buy me something today at the mall, deal?"

"Deal, and we're taking the long way home. What time is Kevin taking us to the mall anyway?"

Melody put the cap on and was taking the gas can back to the corner and said," When he gets home from debate and he is going to pick us up before his date with Karrie. So hes taking us at 4:30 and picking us up at 8:00. But I'm going to try to talk him in to taking us to the movies with him."

Ian nodded and walked over to the work bench and grabbed his and Melody's helmets. Ian tossed Melody her helmet, which she caught with one hand, walked over to her 4-wheeler, and got on. As Melody was putting on her helmet, Ian hooked their bags onto the 4-wheeler and then got on. Once he put on his helmet, he wraped his arms around Melody's waist. Melody is use to Ian holding her like that, so she didn't freak. Melody started up her 4-wheeler and reved it up and drove out of the barn, and headed towards the forrest trail a quarter-mile away that lead to a special spot that Ian's dad let them park their 4-wheelers.

ok people if you know ANYTHING sbout 4wheelers or dirtbikes or racing AT all please message me or tell me in a review please and thank you and if anyone who reads this if from clarksville tn please tell me about some of the things about it like if there is a fair and the name of it. and what the land islike andif there are any mountains that over look a sunset or something that you would like for me to put in the story and you dont have to live in clarksvillw to give suggestions just aslong as there true about the town or just a story idea and ill try to work it in promise and please check out my other stories on here and look at another talented person, waitingheart6496 thank you

motocrossgirl4079


	3. Meeting their friends

Chapter 3

Melody and Ian arived at school 20 minutes before 1st peroid. Melody pulled up in the back of the school, were the teachers park, and shut off her 4-wheeler. Ian took their helmets and walked to his dad's car and put them in the back seat, while Melody unhooked their bags from the 4-wheeler. She handed Ian his and headed to the cafeteria to see their friends.

Walking through the back door, down the hall, and to the right, Melody and Ian walked through the double doors to the cafeteria to see their friends sitting in the corner, waving for them to join them.

"Hey guys whats up?" Melody said with a sweet voice as her and Ian take their seats.

"Not much, just dreading the science final today and praying to God that I can pass." Said Damian, the drum player in Flaming Chains, Ian's band. Damian is 16, has brown hair that covers the top of his ears and his eye brows, brown eyes, football player body, peirced left ear, and dresses in all black all the time.

"Oh come on Damian, I'm sure that you can pass. I've seen your work lately, and you've been getting better. And with all the studying that we've been doing together, I positive that you can pass." Said Damian's girlfriend Angel, as she hugged his arm and layed her head on his shoulder. Angel is 15, has long, curly, blond hair (like sams off icarly), pale blue eyes, angel face, and dresses punk/prep but she is down to earth and fun like Melody. That's why she is Melody's best girl-friend, but Ian is still her best friend.

" I don't know, Mr. Markin said that this test is going to be the hardest he has evey given." Said Alysan, the base player in Flaming Chains. Alysan has shoulder-length brown hair, green-blue eyes, 3 holes in each ear, a scarcastic personality, dresses gothic/kinda prep

"Yeah but everone who as ever taken this test said that it wasn't as hard as everyone thinks." Said Alysan's cousin Zoey, who was sitting by her. Alysan and Zoey are total oppsites, but are the best of friends. And even though Zoey is a prep, she dosn't act like it. Zoey has bottle-blond shoulder length hair, emerald green eyes, tinker bell body, wears a little too much eye-liner, and acts a little bit goofy. Like she says some random stuff. And secetly has a crush on Ian. But only Alysan knows and wouldn't tell a soul.

" Its only hard if you never pay attention in class. Because My cousin Jake took the test and said that it was really easy, and that's the only class he pays attenton in ecepte shop. So don't worry about it. Science is one of you best classes. So you can pass. Anyway, have you guys seen Khile?"( did i mention that he has an accect)

Everyone shook their heads no. Ian droped his head on the table and kept banging his head over and over saying," Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it. If anyone sees him tell him to bring his keyboard over to my place so I can work on the song please."Everyone nodded and Alysan said," Sure, sure just don't give yourself a concusion alright? I don't want to play without a singer and guitar player. If we did, we would suck." And everyone agreed.

" Hey has anyone heard that Swan Lake is open again? I can't wait to go there again."Said Melody with excitement in her voice and eyes.

" I think I heard something about that. Would you want to go with me on a date, and maybe get something to eat after?" Said a boy comming up behind her, it was Tony. Tony is 5'11, short and spiked blond hair, overly-muscler body, isn't really brainy, and is the second biggest heart throb next to Bryan Crem( Kortney Jacobs's boyfriend)and thinks that he is God's gift to all girls. And has had the biggest crush on Melody since 5th grade. Ian rolled his eyes and Melody sighed and said," No Tony, I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. I DON'T LIKE YOU. Never have and never will, now will you please just leave me alone?"

" Awe come on Melody, you and I both know that your just playin' hard to get. Why don't you just come out and say you like me, every other girl does." Tony came up behind Melody and rubbed her shoulder. She slaped it away and said," Look Tony just leave me alone already." But he didn't stop, he just started twirling one of the strands of hair she left down.

This time, Ian jumped up and slaped Tony's hand away. And got up in his face and said," She said leave her alone, and I suggest you do what she says or else." All joking gone, fist at his sides, ready to fight if he had to, nothing but daggers and if looks could kill, Tony would be 20ft under.

" Or what, are you going fight me? Ha, you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag. And even if goth boy over there helped you,( pointing at Damian) you 2 couldn't beat me. And besides, why do you care? Your not her boyfriend."

"He's protecting his best friend from guys like you. And he dosn't need to fight you, he has me." A deep, strong voice that could only belong to one person in the school, Ian's dad, Robert. He is 6'2, short black hair, green eyes, strong build, gotee with a small mustash, and wearing jeans and a black button up shirt with a blue tie. Robert had his arms crossed in front of his chest and said," Tony, my office, now."

Tony hung his head and whispered just loud enough for Ian to hear," Your gonna pay for this Collins. Watch your back." Looking like he was ready to kill Ian right there. Robert nodded to Ian, Ian did the same. Robert walked off with an embarised/ticked Tony behind him.

Ian shook his head and sat back down. Melody layed her hand on Ian's arm and said," Thank you Ian, I don't know when hes going to grasped that I don't like him." Ian patted Melody's hand and said," No prob Mel, I don't know when, but I hope he figures is out soon." Everybody else nodded.

Melody looked at her watch and said," Well, we should get going if we dont want to get runover ever when the bell rings."

"Yeah, and I can't affored to be late to math again. Mrs. Marcus will write me up and give me lab." said Alysan rolling her eyes. Every one was said bye and headed for their locker to begin another thurseday of dreaded school.

ok people i want to know who you thinkis the hottest boy ( if you a girl ) and the prettiest girl ( if your a guy ) but you can still tell me who you think ok. i would really apperate if you would. and thank you for taking your time to read my story

motocrossgirl4079


	4. update news

I'm sorry I havn't updated for a while but I have alot going on right now and I am working on a new chapie for all of my stories. And waitingheart I am trying to come up with a story for you but I have writers block :( I'm sorry but please be patience and thank you all for reading my stories. This is posted in all of my stories.


End file.
